In recent years, the amount of heat emitted from heating elements mounted on an electronic apparatus has tended to increase. Therefore, it is necessary to improve the cooling efficiency of the electronic apparatus. Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 6-125187 discloses an electronic apparatus in which a partition is provided in a housing. The electronic apparatus includes cooling fans that are provided on two flow paths partitioned by the partition.